Toki Uchiha
'''''Basic Information (continued)''''' '''''Background Information''''' ''Toki was born in Konohagakure on a normal summer day, his birth almost turned out to be a very bad day in his parent's life. When he was born Toki was not moving or breathing, luckily the doctors were able to bring him back to life. Due to the conditions of his birth Toki have very strange eyes, the whites of them were turned black his pupils were a beautiful blue which was strange for an Uchiha kid. They assumed the complications of his birth were due to him being a twin and not getting enough of what he needed in the womb, despite that growing up Toki was very close to his sister. They were ''inseparable, often seen walking the village and at times training together.'' At a young age Toki was often made fun of because of his eyes, being called the Demon Child of The Uchiha. This didn't bother him he thought it was a cool nickname. Toki came to his father one day after playing around the village telling his father he wanted to train to become a shinobi just like him so that he could be a hero he often thought his father to be. Toki started training with his father in the clan training grounds from then on being taught the basics of being a shinobi. Once he was of age Toki was enrolled into the Academy, when he continued to learn many things need to be a shinobi. During his time in the Academy the other children stopped making fun of him and Toki started to make friends with some of the other kids. At the age of twelve Toki graduated from the Academy and became a Genin, this is where his life as a real shinobi would start and he would be placed into a squad fo take part in missions and training. .'' '''''Personality and Behavior''''' ''Toki is a pretty chill guy, not much will upset him. He can be seen often helping people who need it around the village mostly the elderly. Toki seeks to become a hero like he viewed his father, a great shinobi well respected in the village. Toki has his lazy moments and hates having to do unneded work when a shortcut can get the job done just as well.'' '''''Appearance''''' ''Toki is sort of tall for his age, he wears dark clotheing most of the time believing it helps he to be more stealthy as a shinobi. He has black hair that is sort of slicked back, hoop earrings in each ear, a lipring on the right side of his lip, a sleeveless shirt over his torso that is under a Konoha flak, on his left bicep sits his armband and sleeves that go from the bottem of his bicep to his wrist on each arm with gloves on each hand, on his forearms he has steel plated arm guard he can use to black blades or any other ninja tool that is thrown or slashed his way, on his waist hangs a cloth with armor plating on the sides, he wears baggy shinobi pants that meet his sandels that cover his shins coming up a few inches below the knees, on the back of his pants he has two ninja pouches resting on his lower back filled with ninja tools and other things he useson missions and such. His eyes are a beautiful blue but the normal white parts of his eyes are colored black due to the conditions of his birth. '' '''''Motto''''' ''"I won't lose here, if I do I could never face my father."'' ''"If you wish to harm my commrades, you must first take my life."'' '' '' '''''Statsbook''''' '''''Roleplaying Library''''' ''(Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.)'' '''''Spars and Battles:''''' '' '' '''''Casual Meetings or Events:''''' * [[Uchiha House Guest/Sweet Home Konoha]] '''''Story Progression:''''' * [[The Beginning of the Reign of Light]] * [[A Shaking Start]] '''''Clan Specific:''''' '' '' '''''Training Roleplays: ''''' '' '' '''''Approved by:'' Doctor Haruno'''